Immoral Desires
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: Fuji Syuusuke wants to tell her how much he loves her but he couldn't say it. Fate is too cruel for him as he can't accept the fact of their relationship. chp4 08-14-2010
1. SIN 1: TRAPPED EMOTIONS

**Immoral Desires**

**Written by Kairi Kazumi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** This time Fuji will be the protagonist of my first forbidden love story. Unlike my previous stories I have written so far is written in Fuji's POV instead the usual. Also a friend of mine told me the manga **_" Boku wa imouto ni koi suru"_** and thanks to her she gave me the idea and inspiration writing on this fic.

**Summary: **Fuji Syuusuke wants to tell her how much he loves her but he couldn't say it. Fate is too cruel for him as he can't accept the fact of their relationship.

**SIN 1: TRAPPED EMOTIONS**

I waited outside of the convenience store waiting for someone.

I could sense all eyes were staring at me- mostly girls I assume ogling me as if I'm their toy. I already knew they were ogling me like I'm their toy which I do not know why there are those kind of girls exist I mean I'm a human being not a display object to be stare.

"Sorry for waiting."

I turn my attention to that voice and greeted her with a smile.

My natural smile which I cannot show them to anyone except for her.

There stood of a young girl with small frame like a small child. Her pair of chocolate brown eyes is wide like an innocent child. Her long auburn hair is tied into two long braids behind her. She has this shyness to other people yet she also has this kindness that she could not refuse to leave others behind.

Her serene smile makes me feels the warm whenever I see them. That is what I treasure most with all my heart.

You may think she is a child but don't judge the book by its cover. She's only fifteen years-old despite her growth spurt may seem slow which depresses her much. I told her there is no need for her to worry her height what matter most is to enjoy the way she is before worrying it.

To be more honest I like her small height the way she is.

Others may think her hairstyle is childish but I don't think it's true. As I find it truly attractive and they suit her better than other girls. But one of the best traits of her is her kindness.

"Shall we go then?" I offer my hand to hers.

She looks at me innocently as she held my hand. I held her hand not letting her go as I show my concern that I might lose her.

The last time I lost her made me worried some and it almost took me hours to find her until she was located at the nearby park. Really I promised myself not to let that happen EVER again.

"They look cute together don't they?" one girl commented.

I was smiling proudly at their comments. Of course we look good together who wouldn't resist her shyness, her smile and her innocent.

While I was staring at her I take notice some men are looking at her. I look at her as she never had notice they are staring at her. I look at any men who dare to look at her with one glare making them shiver to their spine thus run away. I smirk in victory. That would teach them a lesson for staring her with those perverted looks. Looking at those men disgust me! I will never hand any of those men with those evil intent.

Even if one of them would court her they would have to go through me first! I will make sure I'll torture them painfully so they won't bother her again. Not when I'm around.

I've always watch her ever since when we were little. No one should come between us because our bonds are stronger and no one can ever understand it how we are so close to each other.

To me she's very precious like a gem to my heart. No she's more like a goddess than a precious gem..

"You look really happy." She said. "Is it because Yuuta-nii is coming home?"

I froze my steps. My smile turns upside down when she mention Yuuta and home. It actually pains me so much like I could feel someone so strong to rip my heart apart. She calls out my name worriedly at my sudden actions.

Quickly I regain my posture smiling at her like nothing happened. She still worries me which touches my heart completely. We walk all the way as soon we are in the neighborhood. This heavy feeling starts to weigh my chest. But soon it will be over. Thinking of it aches my heart as I still cannot accept the fact of our relationship.

"We're home." We greeted.

"Ara, welcome home. You're just in time." My big sister Yumiko greeted us

She let go of my hand first as she walks toward Yumiko-neesan to give the groceries she has brought. They are busily engaging their conversation as I was busily staring at the younger girl with a sad expression I have.

I clench my hand against my chest as I feel the same burning desire within me.

Kami-sama why are you so cruel to me?

Why do I have this insane and ugly feeling towards her?

Why? Why did I fall for her?

These questions continue to rise more making my heart aches for more.

Oh no! I need to get out here as fast as I could before that happen, I noted myself.

As I was about to head my room, I stopped my track when I felt a small tug on my sleeve. Before turning to that person who was tugging my sleeve I secretly pray, "Please not be her. Please not be her."

I turn my attention to that person hopefully it's Yumiko-neesan or Yuuta alas my prayers were in vain as my hope turns upside down when I see **her**.

Kami-sama can't you grant my wish?

Don't you know I'm suffering this pain?

Why can't you recognize this terrible situation I'm facing?

She stares at me with those look. Those look which I am weak against her.

"Syuu-niichan?"

Please don't look at me with those eyes. They make me so- vulnerable.

"I'm okay." I replied.

Before anything goes wrong I quickly retreat to my room and shut the door. I locked as well so no one else could enter as I leaned my back against the door and slumps down on the floor. My headache is getting too much when I thought of her. No matter how much I look at her my urges rise.

I want to tell her my feelings how much I love her. I want to kiss her delicate lips, hold her into my arms and do all those couple activities I ever dream of but…

"...But she's my younger sister… Sakuno." I utter bitterly.

Yes. I, Fuji Syuusuke, is in love to Sakuno- my little **sister**.

**SIN 1 END**

**A/N:** That's the beginning of Fuji's life. There will be more angst in his story.


	2. SIN 2: BURNING UP

**Immoral Desires**

**Written by Kairi Kazumi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** As I said when I first update this story I got the idea from **Boku wa Imouto** however I neither have read or watch the anime/live action. I only heard of the title and the story's synopsis.

I'd like to thank to the ff reviewers from my first chapter: **GoldenDoe06, mysweetkat, midnight blue08, Saruwataru Ayumu -0987654321-, shishido-lover, FujixSaku0709, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, and d****emonslayer137**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stare at my room's ceiling absentmindedly. I did not know what I was thinking first I just let it roam my head until my thoughts lead to another one which I snap out of it. I gasp for a moment then messes up my hair frustrated. I got pissed to myself how can I even think such indecent thoughts to my little sister?

Then again I asked myself why I have such forbid feelings to her when I know no one can fully understand my feelings.

I clench my hands.

This I promise out to myself I must do what I have to do even if I end up hurting myself. Especially to Sakuno.

**SIN 2: BURNING UP**

"You look pale."

I turn my attention to that said person while I'm coping with my fake smile. The person who said that turns out to be Tezuka Kunimitsu my closet friend and captain of the tennis club of my school Seishun Academy or Seigaku for short I'm currently in.

"Nothing I was up studying late." I said calmly.

That was a _**lie**_.

Actually I stayed out late thinking what I should do to suppress my forbidden feelings. It took me almost all night for me to decide. By the time I made my decision I realized I still haven't done my History assignment.

Even worst I haven't even work on it which I needed to do it since I have that subject after my homeroom.

Tezuka could only observe at my behavior as I always am good at hiding them. "Just don't let your guard down. We still need your strength to win the tournament." he advised me.

With that said he goes back as he supervises the other members of the club. Secretly I sigh in relief as I take my racket heading to the court I was assign to play against with another regular. As soon as I step into the court I froze as I happen to see someone whom I am trying to avoid.

And that person is none other than my little sister, Sakuno.

She walks toward to me with an angry look. And I know what she is angry about.

"Mou Syuu-niichan's a meanie!" she pouted cutely. "Why didn't you bring me along!"

I sigh. Apparently Sakuno and I go to the same school to add it up she has the habit on coming along with me during my morning tennis practice. And ever since she entered her first junior year she has the habit coming with me to the club every day. I do not hate for for that since she always support our school's team.

"You're no longer a child. Surely you can handle yourself ne?" I said.

I inventively want her to get mad at me however the plan seems to fail me as I see that smile of hers.

"That's okay I know you didn't really meant it that's why I brought your lunch." she smiles at me just as she gave me the obento. "Yumiko-neechan told me you were in a hurry and forgot about this."

She got it right. I noticed I didn't take my lunch with me since I was in a hurry so I won't wake her up. That was just a plan so she won't come with me today. I didn't want to show my disappointment as I manage to smile at her giving my thanks.

Before she left the club she gives her best smile I love most. I secretly sigh as I could head to the locker to put my Obento in my locker until a red haired friend of mine tackle behind me. I turn my head only to see Kikumaru Eiji, a fellow regular player and a friend and classmate, grinning at me mischievously.

"You got scolded ne, Fujiko-chan." Eiji smiles.

"Not really." I answered back.

Eiji could only gives that childish smile to everyone and has the tendency to hug someone he likes. Especially to me and Sakuno well mostly he loves hugging my little sister the most. Not that I'm jealous or being over protective from him, he loves her like she's a sister to him and that makes me feel ease. "You know Fujiko-chan." Eiji start up the conversation, "Whenever I look at you two you look like a cute couple instead seeing you as siblings."

I gave out a nervous laugh when Eiji made that comment. To change the subject, I ask him to put my obento in my locker. I even gave him a warning not to eat some of it or he would meet something he fears. He takes my warning as soon he runs toward the locker. While I, on the other hand, start playing against my opponent who was waiting for me.

I keep my focus on the game yet Eiji's words seem to ring inside of my mind.

Eiji. You had no idea how much it worries me.

Many people have pointed out Sakuno and I are a couple although we are actually siblings. But truthfully I wish she would be my girlfriend ironically there are things that are forbidden. Also I doubt society would support our relationship including Mom and Father. No one can understand it anyway.

"Hey did you see Fuji Sakuno just now?" one of the members commented.

My ears pick up fast just hearing. I know I shouldn't bother listening but I'm curious what they're going to comment about Sakuno.

"She's really cute for her to be Fuji-san's youngest sister."

Yeah I know that all right. I snort out as I hit the ball back.

"Say I wonder under her clothes she has a great body." the other one sounded pervert.

For somehow I twitch hearing that sentence nevertheless I keep my focus on the game as I win in the end. Those two keep on talking about my sister until the last one somehow catches my attention.

"Yeah I was thinking her naked body. Man I would love to see her that." the second one grinned in a pervert manner.

"Right." the first one agreed fast.

Those bastards, why are they talking about my sister being naked? I better torture them. I noted myself.

Just as I head towards those two perverted bastards until someone got ahead of me. Tezuka confront them with the usual stern look which makes them nervous to see him.

"You two 200 laps. NOW!" he commanded.

They didn't darn to mumble another word as they quickly start running before Tezuka could add another laps. I click my tongue while cursing at the two still I maintain my calm yet fake smile that I always wear. For somehow Tezuka could read what's on my mind.

"You should learn self control, Fuji." Tezuka advised me.

There's no need to tell me, Tezuka. I already know that myself. Instead of telling those lines I smile at him and thanks for the advise.

Tezuka's the only person who knows this deepest secret of mine. At first I thought I was really busted and thought this feelings of mine are disgusting but then he accept it. I find it really weird until he told me he understands. It was weird but I didn't bother asking him.

Still that isn't helping at all.

Tezuka could only reply with an understanding nod then heads towards to the Vice-captain Oishi Shuichiro. Judging at them they must be discussing some back up plans about the up coming tournament.

I look up at the sky with a deep thought. I remember when I was young someone told me you can tell your wish to the sky and it will grant you. And that I actually prayed numerous times still there isn't any changes at all.

_"You still haven't heard my prayer at all, Kami-sama."_ I utter under my breath secretly.

A day pass by and class has finally ended. Time flies so fast, I said to myself. I pack my stuffs to my bag until my eyes land on a piece of paper which I never recognize. It has my name on it as it was meant for me to read it. Just as I could open it I quickly put it on my pocket as soon as I saw my little sister coming in my classroom with a smile.

"Let's go home together, Syuu-niichan." Sakuno chirped happily. "You don't have a club later."

I stare at her for the moment she makes that excitement look on her face. She really looks forward every afternoon yet today this will be different. "Sorry I got something else to do. Why don't you go ahead." I told her.

"But we always head home together." she added.

Please don't make that face that makes me guilty.

"I could walk you home." a familiar voice suggest.

I turn my attention to see Echizen Ryoma an underclassman of mine from the club. Despite he's a cocky brat his tennis skills are interesting yet he still not a worth rival like Tezuka. He's the same age of Sakuno and most of all he shares the same class with her.

"That's kind of you, Ryoma-kun but your house is in different direction." my sister stated out.

"That doesn't matter. I'll just walk you home." Ryoma said. Then he turns his direction to me. "Is that okay with you, Fuji-senpai?"

I know he is asking me with that simple question yet it still hurts me. "Fine with me. Just make sure she arrives home safely." I said.

With that said Sakuno did not argue as I push her next to Echizen. I watch them go looking at them so envious. Watching them makes me feel so jealous still it was the only way for me to avoid her and getting these forbidden feelings to go down. At least I'm doing what's good.

So ironic. I said to myself.

Remembering the letter I had I take a look and read it. As I finish reading it I head my way to the shoe locker only to meet a girl who is probably a second year.

"What is it you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Let's talk somewhere private, Fuji-senpai." she suggested.

Knowing I can't say no I let her lead the way. As we pass by I notice two familiar guys who were the ones talking Sakuno behind my back. I really want to torture them but seeing them decide I shouldn't let my emotions flow. Instead I have better plans waiting for them ahead. They are so dead once I get my revenge.

For once I never dream of seeing her naked body since I am her brother it's natural I don't want to peak her. Then again it wonders me how her body may like. I shake off that thought telling myself I should focus what's in front of me.

I get the feeling I know where this is heading. As we arrive under the school's tree, I stand there waiting for her to say something. Then she faces front of me.

"I love you! Please go out with me!" she confessed.

Silent occurs between us as the wind picks up. This is not the first time that happened to me there are a lot of times I receive letters from my fan girls who wants to confess their feelings for me. Truth to be heard none of them really love me. They only love me because I'm famous and they are only after my looks. Their love is an illusion. They just want to imagine themselves to be in love.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested to go out with someone." I replied

I wait for her to beg me to think again like other girls do the same but there is one thing I did not expect it. "Did you like someone?" she asked me.

That question hit me. "Now why did you say that?"

Quickly I walk out before she could ask me another question. Truthfully I never want to answer anymore of her questions. It would be more painful for me to answer it. Especially if I tell her the girl I love most she would probably find against it and would do something insane.

I head home as fast as I can but then I stop by on a near by tennis street as I happen to see another underclassman of mine and a fellow regular like me Momoshiro Takeshi, or Momo for short, talking with a Fudoumine female student Tachibana Ann. From what I recall I heard Eiji mentioned he spotted Momo and Ann on a date which Momo quickly denies it.

From the looks of him, it was obvious he has a thing for her ever since we first encounter Fudoumine at the tournament in our Junior times.

I envy them since they don't have any problems being together plus I envy other couples who have no problem unlike mine.

Thinking of it even makes my stomach hurl so badly as I start picking up my speed.

By the time I speed up I arrive my home a place where I can be at peace yet torture at the same time. I didn't bother greeting someone who's there earlier than me or get to see someone in the door as I head to my room lying my body on my bed.

It was so tiring.

I look up from my room's ceiling as I began to think of my next plan but then I suddenly remember Sakuno's disappointment face.

For some odd reason I actually want to apologize to her that I didn't walk home with her this afternoon. But if I do this now she might be still mad at me right now.

Just thinking of it makes my brain drains so much energy.

I really need to refresh myself.

I took some clean clothes in my closet and head my way to the bathroom. As I open the door, I noticed someone was taking a bath there. At first I thought it might be Yuuta who just came home early for a visit or perhaps Father is home early from his work. But as I enter further I stopped my tracks dropping my clothes on the floor.

For once I thought bathroom incidents would only happen in comic books or in TV drama but I did not expect I would encounter this event. Worst of all the girls it's Sakuno.

She didn't see me since she is busily drying her hair with her towel and had her eyes shut. I could see her bare naked body she wasn't wearing her underwear so I was able to get a view of it. Despite her body built seems small but I could see those curves and her chest perfectly. I want to tear my gaze yet my will was against it as my mind tells me to see it as this would be the only chance for me to witness her body.

I try to avert my eyes away yet I still couldn't do it as I still stare at her.

I felt that my face was hot, blood rising. My eyes are open wide, my fingers trembled as if I want to take a hold of her into my arms. I tell myself to stop and get out before she sees me. Luckily I manage to break out my err-"admiring" state as I had the chance.

I shut the door not making the sound then I walk across of it only to lean my back against the wall. I could feel the rush of blood going up to my face. I bury my two hands over my face I could feel it's still there yet I could not get rid of it. I mean how I can say when you accidentally saw your sister's naked body.

That beautiful skin of hers I could imagine touching her to mine.

Again I have to shake it off. Damn it!

She's my youngest sister yet this uncontrollable desire and feelings to her continues to grow in me. These feelings should not be expose to her and so are my family.

I buried my face with my arms.

"Ah Syuusuke-kun. I forgot to tell you Sakuno-chan's taking a bath so don't enter." Yumiko-neesan informs me.

I did not look up at Yumiko-neesan since the redness is still there. I replied with 'okay' as I rush to my room without looking up. As soon I am in my room again I look up at the mirror as I see my face is still red in my reflection. My older sister sure tends to forget to tell me first recently which I find it really odd.

Thanks to that incident it would even take more time for me to forget about my feelings.

Worst of all it also makes my heart still longing for her.

Thinking of it I bury myself with my arms even further feeling more angry at myself.

Now I really don't want to face her after that happen. And I doubt my little sister saw me I enter the bathroom or bother looking up to me since I was the one who entered without even knocking first. Also it makes me uncomfortable to face her.

Thinking of the possible event it would even make more suspicious and it would also worry Sakuno further that she won't leave me alone.

This is really getting out of hand.

Kami-sama why are you torturing me? I asked.

**SIN 2 END**

**A/N:** Well now things are getting heat up now. Advance Happy Valentine's Day to you all.


	3. SIN 3: DEVASTATED

**Immoral Desires**

**Written by Kairi Kazumi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** This really took me a while to fix the story and edit this chapter at the same time. So it wasn't really easy for me to write this series since I'm using Fuji's narrative point of view. Also it's even more difficult for me to write when I was trying to imagine myself in Fuji's shoes while I was thinking the events at the same time.

I'd like to thank **FujixSaku0709, midnight blue08, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, 127Suzanne,** and **FaithDeanLove **for their kind reviews.

* * *

For days I neither did talk to her nor do I walk close to her. I even have taken more excuses which are enough for me to avoid her she didn't seem to notice it yet which is good for now. Good thing I'm part of the Student Council with Tezuka.

"Thank you for the good work, Fuji-san."

I nod my head to my fellow Student Council as she takes her leave. I slump down my chair feeling dead tired.

"How long do you plan to avoid her?" Tezuka said.

I open my eyes shock as I turn my attention to Tezuka standing few distances away from me. I look around, to my relief there's no one around. I glared at him angrily yet he stays calm as usual.

"Don't worry I did make sure no one's around. So stop worry about it." He assured me.

Of course I know how careful he is and he never let his guard down so I don't doubt him but still. School may be a safe place however there are some individuals who would love to sneak up on others to eavesdrop in order to destroy the person whom they either detest him or her most or want to humiliate for the rest of their lives.

I didn't say anything else as I start fixing my stuffs. I could tell his eyes on me as he observes my action.

"Judging how you are, I say something did happen."

I nearly jump at his guess but I continue fixing my things I can't blame him and his good observation. Even though he's the only friend whom I trust I didn't tell him the story. But Tezuka just stay quiet as usual as he fixes his things into his bag.

"By the way Shitenhonji are coming here in the next few days." Tezuka informed me. "We're going to have practice session with them."

Neither I look to his face or watch him go as I nod my head. I could hear his footsteps getting softer until I no longer hear them. I look up at the clock only to see it's only how late it is. Without thinking another thought, I head home.

As I arrived there, I didn't join dinner with my family as I excuse myself that I ate outside. Heading straight to my room, I didn't bother to look at their expression especially, Sakuno. But one thing I could tell she must be feeling disappointing right now. I want to comfort her but then I reminded myself to avoid her.

As I enter my room, I lean my back against the door. I stay there for long until I realize I need in my room for long by now everyone is having dinner down there. This time I didn't join them since my heart is fill with ill desires.

Then again I'm starting to get a strange feeling about the practice session like something is going to happen. I shake my head sideways and go back to my homework. I hope my worry is wrong.

**SIN 3: DEVASTATED  
**

Two days pass by there isn't any news when the Shitenhonji Middle School will be coming to our school however this anxious feeling never seems to get off me. I don't know why I'm feeling that way but the thing is it still doesn't seem to fade away.

Worst of all, I get a very odd feeling like something bad is going to happen every morning. Even if I try to calm myself down it's still there no matter what I do.

"Worried?"

I turn my head to see Oishi Suiichirou, the vice-captain of our tennis club.

"Now why do you say that?" I put up my mask on as I smiles at him.

Oishi let out a nervous laugh as he scratches behind his head. "You're right. I'm actually worried." He confessed. "We rarely have guests coming to our school."

I nod my head as I listen to him in the mean time. Oishi really worries a lot like a mother that's why we nicknamed him the 'mother hen'. I think it was Eiji who started out that nickname in the first place. Still Oishi didn't seem to mind with it.

We continue head our way to our tennis club since we finished our class earlier. As we arrive to our destination, we notice some of the members gathered around to the gate. Curious what the fuss about we didn't get to see the closer look.

As we get a closer look, we notice the familiar light green and yellow jersey which is none other than Shintenhoji School.

"About time you arrive." Tezuka gives his gestures to the Shitenhonji captain.

We all turn our attention back to our guest team as he walks forward to reveal himself. And that Shitenhoji captain is none other Shiraishi Kuranosuke, the only player who actually defeated me during our Semifinal match in our middle school. It actually despair me much to know there is someone like him could win against me.

But then thinking of the past made me realize that I could improve my skills it was all thanks to Yuuta and Sakuno for they cheered me up when I was depressed from that time. It also made me realize some of my mistakes and my pride.

Two team captain stand at each other as they exchange their greetings by shaking their hands.

"Did you have trouble on your way here?" Tezuka asks him.

Shiraishi could only gives out a calm smile as he answers. "We did have a little problem but we managed to find our way here." His teammates reply 'yeah' and 'it's not that difficult' and so forth.

"Since you came all the way here I suggest you should take some replenishment." Inui offers them.

Just as any of the Shitenhoji team could accept Inui's offer not until he shows them the unusual color of the drink. Everyone look so pale seeing that concoction but then their face turns even sour when they see it changes its color. Even my teammates share the same expression as they quickly turn away after seeing that sight.

I, on the other hand, could only smile looking forward to have a taste of Inui's latest concoction. Before I could even ask him for a test taste I notice two or three of Shitenhoji members were looking for someone. Even Oishi and Tezuka caught their reactions.

"Something wrong?" Oishi asked them.

"It looks like we're missing one person." One said which turns out to be Oshitari Kenya, the cousin of Oshitari Yuushi from Hyoutei Academy.

"Say is your missing teammate that wild red haired junior of yours that Ochibi fought, ne? Nya~!" Eiji asked them as he looks for any other familiar faces.

That wild red haired junior Inui mentioned is Tooyama Kintarou. He shares the same age of Echizen and Sakuno. I recalled our first encountered with him when my little sister could hand out our lunch a man bumps into her resulting she dropped two riceballs out of the box. I remember I want to punish that guy until that Shitenhoji junior beaten me out first as he lectured him it's bad wasting food.

I even recall he ate the fallen riceballs on the ground and complimented her cooking. He even nicknamed her 'Onigiri-hime' since the riceballs he ate were so delicious.

I cringe that memory as I mentally note myself if I ever see him again I'll make sure he won't come near her.

"Oh~ right~ Kin-chan is gone." Another Shitenhoji regular called Konjiki Koharu.

Momo shudders when Konjiki-san sway his hips making him puke that I could almost laugh out from his reaction but I didn't as I turn my attention to Tezuka.

"Does he has a companion with him?" Tezuka asked him in concern despite he has that stern look of his face.

Hoping that the missing person does have one but then he answers 'no' making the Seigaku team captain more concern. Even few members of Shitenhoji team are getting worried. Inui speaks out first as he suggested that we should search for him divided in pairs.

I volunteer myself on the search party before I could even pick Kenya as my search buddy, Shiraishi surprisingly pair up with me without any question ado.

Including myself. But I prefer to keep my mouth shut for now.

After we were given location and partners we start to look around. Currently, Shiraishi and I are in charge at the second and third floor of our school's building. We search around but we never find him in the second floor so we take upstairs.

"So why did you decide to help, Fuji?" Shiraishi speaks out.

I didn't turn my attention to him when we arrive to our destination floor. I just reply I'm interested to know what trouble ahead since after all I enjoy watching others to suffer. However deep inside I was just worry that he might be with my sister and I want to make sure that won't happen. I wait for his answer but only the stiff silence engulfs between us.

To avoid anymore of his curiosity, I decide to bring out another subject. "So what do you think that wild junior of yours would go?"

As my rival could even answer to my question soon we hear a commotion coming from the same floor we are currently at. I turn my head to him gesturing that Kintarou might be there.

We pick up our speed as fast as we could until we reach the edge of the building which turns out to be my sister's classroom. And to my horror, the sight I see a familiar red haired kid sharing the same age of Sakuno and Echizen hugging my sister as if he's familiar to her but to my sight she seems to be suffocating from his strength.

"It's nice meeting you again, Onigiri-hime!" the red haired brat exclaimed excitedly as he hugs her.

"Please… let… g-g-go of m-m-me, To-Tooyama-kun." I hear my sister pleaded.

The brat did seem to hear her plea as he continues hugging her. "Didn't I tell you call my first name instead." Kintarou pouted.

The sight of my sister being suffering from his strength continues to yelp in pain which I didn't control my emotion. As soon I cringe at the sight seeing him hugging her and her pain look I walk towards them and pull them away before Sakuno could loose her breath.

Just as I could even say something to the wild brat he once again hugs Sakuno as soon as I open my mouth. And once again, I see my sister is getting suffocating from him.

"Kin-chan, please stop hugging her. You're suffocating the poor girl." He warned him.

Indeed he is right. I could clearly see my sister's reaction I wanted to pull him away again but then Shiraishi starts to undo his bandage on his arms.

"Kin-chan." He calls.

With one call the kid freezes from his spot as his body suddenly goes pale letting Sakuno go which she successfully escape. He seems to be afraid of Shiraishi's serious tone when he called him.

"You will behave yourself, right Kin-chan?" he smiles at him.

I look at his smile. That smile of his is not normal as I could tell he has menacing aura emitting within his body. Then I turn back my attention to Kintarou, covered with bullet of sweats, as his body shaken. Shiraishi asks his junior the same question as he replies with a small 'yes' he puts down his arms with that smile pasting on his face. His smile is different from the ones I saw earlier as I could sense his malicious thoughts disappear.

"Nice way to tame that junior of yours." I complimented him.

Shiraishi turns his attention to me and shrugs his shoulders. "That's the only thing I could come up to behave himself." He gives with a triumph smirk as if he was proud of his own work. "After all Kin-chan is almost like a little brother to me."

For one minute I remember my sister's well being as I turn my attention to her.

"Are you all right?"

To my shock that line was not me saying to Sakuno. Instead it was said by none other than Echizen Ryoma.

He must have arrived after he heard the commotion but then I recall he wasn't interested on the search party so why did he come here in the first place?

I hear my sister answer yes. This even fuels my anger even more.

Cocky brat! I'm supposed to ask her, she's my precious sister! Is what I want to say to him. But I shut myself up letting him do the job in my place. I turn my attention away from them just to avoid myself getting jealous still that feeling hasn't disappeared yet. I try to feign that feeling as I turn my attention to Shiraishi as he gives his lecture to his wild junior.

Still even I can't help worrying Sakuno but I can't let anyone know it. So I secretly take a peak on my sister is as I could see she is talking with Echizen with a smile.

To my shock I almost lost my hope when I saw her smile.

That smile is not something you could see everyday.

That smile is actually my most valuable treasure. She never show that smile to anyone except me and our family.

So why is she giving that smile to Echizen?

Thinking of it makes me really… angry as I clench both my hands together.

Until then I felt a hand weighing on my shoulder as I turn around and see Tezuka who came the latter as he gesturing to me reminding my manners. I neither answer nor look at him straight to his eyes instead I mouthed out 'I-know-you-don't-have-to-repeat-to-me'.

He gave me a silent nod then turns his attention back to Kintarou as he gives his lecture to Shiraishi on the wild brat's trouble.

"Don't worry. He will remember to behave himself." He promises to him as he turns to his junior with a deadly look. "Don't you agree, Kin-chan?"

I could see the wild junior is shivering when his gaze meets his captain's look as he reluctantly replies 'yes' as soon as Shiraishi's evil aura disappear.

"Are you doing home late, Syuu-niichan?" she calls me out.

I gave out a reply without looking her back as I proceed walking my way.

Once again I did not want to face her after I saved her from Tooyama-kun.

We head our way down back to our tennis club as soon we arrive we start our training session with our guests. As soon I could even take my tennis gear, I notice Sakuno was walking behind me.

"Syuu-niichan."

I didn't turn my attention to her instead I pretend I have my full attention to Shiraishi. I predict she would pout and walks to me but instead she tugs my uniform calling my attention. I halt my steps. Whenever she wants to call my full attention she would always tug my clothes behind me and I always answer to her.

This is something I should not ignore, I told myself.

In the end I did turn around facing her only to see her face brighten happily.

"You'll need this." She smiles at me.

She presented a newly packed lunchbox in front of me. I look at her stunned as I recognize her smile. The smile she always gives me strength and the reason to look forward.

This I realizes such a fool I was the whole time. I want to laugh but I note myself not to as I remain my stance.

Neither I answer nor react instead I fully accept the extra lunchbox from her hands. Just as she could take her leave I immediately stop her giving my thanks. Sakuno continues giving her best smile to me and mouth to me 'you're welcome' then she takes her leave.

I watch her go until I notice Kenya was watching me behind showing his interests of my little sister as I could see his eyes on her.

"Is there something you want?" I interrupt his thought.

He just shrugs his shoulders then eye at me then to my packed lunch box that Sakuno gave to me. "You're lucky your little sister makes you a packed lunch box." Kenya complimented me.

I did not deny giving out my true smile and mumble 'yeah'. For instance he seems to hear what I said as I immediately turn my attention to Eiji.

But then I caught the sight of my sister, who is two feet away from the fence, staring at someone in the court.

And I know she's wasn't looking at me, as I see her eyes were fixated on someone else.

Curious to see whom she is staring at, I follow the direction where she's staring at. As soon as I found whom she is staring at, I open my eyes in shock and devastating. Realizing I am about to burst out, I hurriedly excuse myself going to the restroom without looking at anyone.

I didn't rush out instead I calmly walk to the restroom in our changing room so others won't be suspicious of my action. As soon as I enter, I check out if there are anyone in here. Confirming there isn't anyone, to my relief. There I sit down on the bench while hanging my head down.

I caught my sister staring at someone. And I know that stare anywhere whenever I saw some girls eying at me lovestruck. The stare I caught is a stare when a person is in love. And the person who I saw is someone in our club.

I don't want to admit the fact that I saw my sister is in love to that person.

I recall that lovestruck gaze to that person which only makes me more angry.

But then it also breaks my heart as I realizes that to her, she only sees me as a big brother.

Not a lover or a boyfriend.

I was a fool to myself, I laughed.

Of course she wouldn't see me that way because we're siblings. Blood-related. Period. There's nothing else special between us. Except for me, as my love for her continues to grow everyday.

Again it pains my heart further as I realizes that I'm still ache for her even more even though I learned the truth that she only sees me her beloved brother.

Why? Of all people why does she has to fall for him? I cried.

Instead of yelling out I silently cry in my heart as I tighten my grip on the packed lunchbox in my hands which my sister prepared for me.

**SIN 3 END**

**

* * *

A/N:** This chapter seems more angst than I thought especially the near last part. I hope this chapter is good enough. Took me so long and my friend seems so picky on my grammar.


	4. SIN 4: ADVICE

**Immoral Desires**

**Written by Kairi Kazumi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** I realize the third chapter almost everyone feels pity to Fuji. Even I also pity him when I typed down.

I'd like to thank **mii-chan007**(previously as FujixSaku0709)**, midnight blue08, cielmikitoaloislvr**(previously known as receccasanfujieijilvr)**, ryosaku echisaki and demonslayer137**

* * *

I keep agonizing in the locker refusing to come out or see anyone in a mean time. As for now I want to forget that horrible memory I witnessed something I do not wish to see to happen. I want to forget it but it keeps replaying in my mind over and over again. At the same time my heart slowly breaking into pieces like a broken glass. I really can't stand the pain I'm feeling as I could feel it's growing faster like a plant's root.

I want to stay here forever until my ears pick up when I heard someone calling out my name. There I realize I'm having late practice. I snap myself and quickly get my feet back on the ground. Before I forget anything I place my dinner in my locker then head my way out

As I resume back to the court acting normal except my heart is still aching from what I saw minutes ago. Until now I could feel it breaking pieces by pieces. Still I remind myself not to bother those feelings as I need to keep my charade when I'm in the tennis club especially how I act in front of Inui.

"Did something happen again?"

Hearing that monotone voice, I quickly assume that voice belongs to none other than Inui as I turn around. Surprisingly the voice actually belongs to Kenta.

I was relief to know it wasn't Inui but then again it wasn't nice to imitating someone else's voice so I glare at him.

"That wasn't nice of you to do that, Kenta." I warn him.

"Sorry you were up in the clouds so I need to get your head back to earth." He explained.

Just as I could even reply luckily one of his teammates calls him out which I am safe. As I turn my attention to the court for some odd reason I get the feeling someone watching closely to me. Turning my head to my surrounding I didn't see anyone only teammates, juniors and seniors, asking for advices on tennis skills. I didn't see anyone suspicious so I resume my attention to the court.

**SIN 4: ADVICE**

Our practice session with Shitenhonji almost takes longer than I thought. Neither the first years complain instead they look so eager to learn new tricks and taking advices from them. I even spot how Eiji and Shiraishi are getting along too well as he keeps asking him like an excited child who can't wait to try riding his first bike cycle. Okay that sounds way childish but it does fits to that bouncy red haired acrobatic player.

As I pick up my racket I notice two or three first juniors back away from me. I turn to the other side as two more first years avoid as well. Now this questions me of their odd behavior. Before I could ask start practicing I notice Oishi approaching to me looking nervous as he also notices our first years' strange behavior.

"Why is everyone backing away?" I asked the Vice –captain.

Oishi didn't reply instead he points out to the opposite direction. I look at the direction he was pointing I could see two second years huddle in a corner while trembling in fear. I turn my attention back to him questioning what has to do with it.

"When the ball almost hits your direction, you happen to hit it all of your might directly to those two." He explained.

I tilt my head sideways. Just as I could deny until I remember the event. It was indeed my fault that I was in a middle of my remorse that I hit the ball back with my force. "Luckily none of them got hurt. No need to worry." He reassured me.

But that doesn't make me feel okay after I learn that I nearly harm someone using tennis when I was in daze. Knowing that Oishi is trying to make me feel better but actually it was an opposite. I mean I just learn I scared two freshmen. Thinking of it I could imagine what would Tezuka's reaction after witnessing it. I sigh sadly.

"Maybe you should stay out of the fields for awhile." Oishi suggested hoping that he isn't trying to make it rude.

I reply 'yes' without anymore complain as I head my way to the bench and sit there. It couldn't help after all I almost show my killer move that may hurt my underclassmen or anyone so I guess it's worth a choice than staying in the court longer when I am still in this current state. Still I begin to abhor myself more keeping my mind to sink further until someone taps my shoulder.

Turning my attention to that person at first I was expecting to see Tezuka but it turns out to be no other than Inui. "Is something wrong with you, Fuji?" Inui asks me in concern.

"Nothing is on my mind, Inui." I brush him off hoping he would leave me alone.

I could tell he isn't leaving me alone as he stands next to me while watching the others practice. Neither of us talks first but I don't care as long as I need time to clear my head. "Try my latest Aozu drink maybe it will ease your worry." He suggested.

I look at him then to his Aozu drink. I could tell he is trying to do but I keep my mask on. "Thanks." I mumbled under my breath.

Nodding his head for confirmation thus he returns back to the court. Neither I look up to him or watch him go as I assume he is resuming his data gathering on everyone while he has the chance. I take a drink on Inui's tea looking fine but still my emotion is still in turmoil which I am not happy at myself and depress at the same time. I look around to see everyone doing their practice session with our guest team.

Looking at them I could tell how much they're enjoying it.

I watch them until I spot two freshmen I get my chance to apologize them regarding what happened earlier. I even ask them is they are okay. To my relief they are okay and they don't hold any grudge against me. Still I worry for them as I tell them I am willing to coach them with two of the Shintenhoji tennis members.

In the end they didn't seem to mind at all as I could see how happy they are.

For now I am happy that they don't seem to hold any grudge. Just as I look around my attention land to that person as he is chatting with Shiraishi. As I stare at that person my heart suddenly weigh heavy as I recall the painful memory I happen to witness.

I violently shake my thoughts as I remind myself not letting my emotions to take over thus I proceed what I was doing.

Time passes by soon our time hits ten o'clock which is now time for us to head home but for the Shitenhonji they can't go back to their hometown at this hour. Instead they've already book a hotel nearby. And they're planning to stay in Tokyo for a week only to surprise everyone in our club. Even Momo turn his attention to Tezuka asking if that is true as he nods in confirmation only making him feels worst.

As we bid them goodbye we also gather our stuffs and head our way home. I really want to head home as fast as I could until I get a glimpse of a familiar person waiting for me. And that person is no other than Tezuka whom I'm trying to avoid. But knowing him I have no choice letting him get to talk to me even if I refuse to or not as he walks next to me.

"What really happen back there, Fuji?" Tezuka asked me referring from what happened earlier.

"You don't need to remind me again, Tezuka." I told him. "I never like what I did. And I regret it."

Tezuka seems to ignore my words as we keep walking. I notice the silent treatment it's starting to make me nervous as I could walk ahead of him. I heard his footsteps stop. "Why can't you be honest of your feelings?" he said.

I stop my track as I turn my head to him finding surprise at his sudden suggestion for once I never expect him to say something regarding my situation. "You should know the society wouldn't support that kind of relations between siblings." I said. "It's like adding the oil to the water."

Knowing I have to end this pointless conversation I bid my goodbye to him. As I start my way home Tezuka speaks out of the blue. "There is a similar situation to someone whom I am close to." Tezuka reveal. I halt my steps again as I look at him with my mask still on. As I could even open my mouth, Tezuka continues talking. "I'm not making up, Fuji. You know that. It's just that-" he trails down as he tries to collect his thoughts before saying it. "One of my cousins happens to be the same shoes as your, except he's in love to one of our female cousins."

This time I widen my eyes in shock as I keep staring at him. Tezuka seems to notice my reaction as he continues talking. "Yeah I remembered when I first met them during our family gathering. Whenever I go I get to see they were always together as if they're not letting anyone interfere between them. Not even outside of our family."

As he tells me the story of his cousin, I could tell how Tezuka is being serious about the forbidden love of his two cousins. He tells me how he observed their actions as he stated how clear their feelings to each other. Judging from the look of his face he makes an unlikely expression which I rarely see.

"What happened to them?"

He turns his attention to me back as if he's shock hearing my curiosity of his cousin. Nevertheless he didn't seem to mind. "One day someone caught them red handed as they witnessed they kissed in a secluded place. The news enraged my aunts and uncles. They even forced them not seeing each other."

Thought so I say to myself but I didn't get to say it out loud when he is telling me the story. So I keep ears open eager to know what really happens next to his two cousins. "So what happens next?" I ask him again.

Tezuka neither turn his attention to me nor is he smirking at me. Instead he keeps telling me his cousins' story. "They- suddenly disappeared." he continues. "No more like they've elope somewhere else where no one can track them. But I get the feeling they are either out of the country or some place else where no one know they're cousins."

Silence fallen between us as Tezuka ended his story.

"Those two happen to be the ones I look up ever since I was young." He added with a sad face.

I look at his expression closely I could tell there is happiness to his two cousins' happiness but at the same time Tezuka is sad that he will never see them again. Processing my mind I understand what he is trying to tell me except…

"But my situation is different from your cousin." I corrected him.

"I know but still…" Tezuka added, "Don't try to make the same situation like them-the eloping part I mean."

I try to laugh as if I'm taking his words as a joke but I didn't. Instead I look up at the sky feeling letting out a small sigh.

"So the reason why you knew my feelings for… her is because-" I trail down my words.

"Yeah your expression's the same when my cousin did the expression towards her." Tezuka admitted.

None of us speak first as we both hear the sound of the crickets.

"I'll head home first, Tezuka." I broke the silent between us. "It was nice hearing your story."

He nods his head without looking at me back. "I'll see you on Monday." He bid me good night.

I nod my head bidding him the same as we head home in different direction. Then he calls me as I turn my direction. "Just be honest to yourself. If you don't you'll end up hurting yourself and to her." Tezuka advises me.

Just as I could say something back to him he already turns his back and leave. I could only stare at sight where Tezuka had standed then I take my route on my way home.

While on my way, my mind is still stuck at Tezuka's story. Hearing his cousins' situation is almost the same as mine except Sakuno doesn't know how much I love her. Second her feelings towards me are clearly shown she thinks of me as her brother. Nothing else more. But then if I tell her now maybe there will be some changes, I thought

Thinking the possibilites on my action on what I should do somehow makes me even more headache. Deep inside of myself I know that these feelings are forbidden but how can I stop myself?

My feelings for her are pure clear how much I yearn for her. I don't want any guys to have Sakuno. I want her belong to me! To me only!

Okay scratch that last line. I sounded like an obsessed lover- no more like a stalker.

Before I could even think further I realize I'm home. I enter my home quietly as I keep a look out to ensure no one sees me entering. Seeing this opportunity I tip toe my way up to my room and shut it quietly.

I lay down on my back in exhaustion from today's event.

My eyes are still open as I stare at my room's ceiling. My memory suddenly recalls from the worst part as I remember what I saw back there after Sakuno delivered my dinner. Her expression towards that person is something I didn't predict it would come to this day that I fear the most.

I remembered after our practice session with our guest, I went straight home to my room. Upon my arrival, the first person who greeted me was Yuuta who came home

I cringe at my emotions as I recall the worst event.

Thinking of dinner, I still haven't eaten it yet since I was too busy helping two juniors of mine whom I nearly harm them. It wasn't something I am proud of as I despise myself for letting my emotion to overcome my consciousness.

I take out the lunch box and eat it in my room secretly but then I no longer feel any hunger. Instead I feel even remorse.

Is this your answer to me that I am not a suitable person for Sakuno? I asked to God.

Am I not allowed to love her because I'm her…. big brother?

I don't know what else to think. All I could do is questioning myself on what I should do no scratch that how SHOULD I handle from now on?

Then I heard couple of knock from my door in the middle of my thoughts.

I want to pretend I'm asleep but a part of me tells me that I should answer it. I hid the lunch box underneath my pillow and proceed to the door.

As I open the door, I was expecting to see Yuminko-neesan but then it turns out to be Sakuno staring at me with those innocent doe-like eyes. A part of me tells me to shut the door but then the other half reminded me the good and bad. In the end I let the door open as I keep my big brother role mask on.

"Is there something you want from me, Sakuno?" I kindly ask her.

I keep an eye on her as she nervously fidgeting between her fingers. Looking at that sight makes me want to hug her since she was doing such cute action. Luckily I restrain myself as I look at her.

"Ummm… is the… food…" Sakuno nervously mumble.

"The food's delicious. But seriously you don't have to go that far making me one." I said.

"But those food I make are good for your body, Syuu-niichan!" she exclaims. "I heard all athletes need proper nutrients. That's why I want you to eat it and become healthy."

I stare at her dumbfounded at her consideration. I never expect she was thinking of my health considering I was using this method to make her hate me. But whatever method I use so far I cannot make it happen despite the efforts I work hard for myself.

I apologizes to her from my behavior. Just as I could even turn my head away I saw her expression accepting my apology with a smile as if she knew I really didn't mean to say it. Looking at her innocent face I feel so lucky to have her understands me the most.

"Can you answer me straight, Sakuno."

Sakuno got shock at voice even I was shock at myself too. I want to correct the tone I used then again I note myself that I have to say it right now or it will never get on.

"Is there someone you love?"

There I finally asked her. Now I wait for her response.

Instead hearing her straight answer I could only hear the silent that is engulfing the whole atmosphere. It was rather unlike of it but I still gear myself waiting for her direct answer. Instead of waiting I spout out another question to her.

"Is he someone I know?" I continue on.

I want to stop interrogating her but my mouth won't shut up.

"Yes." She replied.

I stare at her in shock but for some odd reason my expression didn't show it instead I give out a long sigh.

"If you really love that person then I'm willing to support you." I declare my decision.

Ugh listening to myself I am disgusted to myself that I want to puke out. But then again this is more appropriate than letting her know my true feelings.

I resume back observing my little sister's expression one last look thus I hug her to avoid her seeing the face I'm making. Deep inside of me I know myself that I'm mortifying at the truth but this is the only the wisest decision I ever made to myself.

I'm sorry Tezuka. I'm not going to take your advice you gave to me.

From now I am willing to help her happiness even if I hurt myself in the future.

That includes helping Sakuno to be together with that person whom she love most.

**SIN 4 END**

**A/N:** Yup you read it right people this is how Fuji makes his decision but I assure you this is only the beginning so don't get depress now. I'm sure you're all curious to know which guy whom Sakuno was looking at right now he will be mention on the next chapter. See you again soon.


End file.
